During the past ten years nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy has developed as the single most important research tool available to the biochemist and organic chemist. Yet, at present, not a single NMR instrument is available in the Medical School or in the Health Sciences at the University of Minnesota. Even the Department of Chemistry has rather limited NMR facilities, consequently the instruments are used extremely heavily and are not readily available. An initial survey in the Medical School showed a potential user group of 25 investigators. Studies, proposed and ongoing, in the laboratories of the core user group (Drs. Hogenkamp (P.I.), Bodley and Lipscomb) are as follows: 1) the synthesis of carbon-13 labeled nucleotides, 2) the interaction of Pt (II) complex with corrinoids, 3) the synthesis of cyclic sulfites of sugars and nucleosides, 4) the assignment of the 13C-resonances of the acetamide-and propionamide side chains of the corrin ring, 5) determination of the structure of amino acid X, its ribosyl derivative and its metabolic intermediates in protein synthesis elongation factor 2, 6) the synthesis of analogs of protocatechuic acid and anthranilic acid to be used in dioxygenase inhibition studies and affinity columns, 7) the synthesis of 13C, 15N and 17O enriched analogues of dioxygenase substrates and inhibitors, 8) a study of water and substrate relaxation to establish proximity to the paramagnetic iron site of dioxygenases, 9) relaxation studies of substrate nuclei in dioxygenases in which iron is replaced by MN ion 2, Co ion 2 or EU ion 2 to map the relative orientation of metal and substrate, 10) a search for modified resonances (C,N,O) in long lived oxyintermediates of dioxygenases.